


In Which a Former Genocidal Maniac Lives in Severe Denial

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [22]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2005.





	

He tells himself that this is his revenge on Vash.

Vash’s been dead and buried—by his own hands, next to that idiot priest—for decades now.

He tells himself that she sees him as Vash’s replacement.

She’s never called out Vash’s name in the heat of passion.

He tells himself that someday he’ll kill them all and laugh over their bodies.

They call him “Red Angel”, for his coat and heroic deeds.

He tells himself that he hasn’t changed, that he had won their duel under the blue sky.

If he tells himself enough times, he might believe it.

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Inspired by reading the drabbles over at the [100bullets](http://www.livejournal.com/community/100bullets/) LJ community.


End file.
